


Vampire Now

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [39]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine knowing Sam and Dean when you were a kid. One day you run into them when they’re on a hunt and you have to tell them that you’ve been turned into a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Now

You had gotten wind of a new hunt, but sadly you couldn’t go on a hunt like you normally did. You were actually something that you never wished on anyone else. Sadly here you were with what you were turned into and catching wind of a certain group of people that you hadn’t heard from in years. And damn it if it was going to prove interesting when they walked into the place you were at. Now you were going to have to explain to them what you were. And oh that was going to go oh so well, not really. You knew that Dean and Sam would react badly to what you had become. A creature that hunters went after and killed. How were you going to be so sure that you were going to make it past this hunt with the boys in town.

 

“Well well well. Sammy look who we have here.” Dean said with a huge shit eating grin on his face. “Little Miss Y/N.”

 

You looked up and shook your head. “Nice to see you too Dean. Sam.” You said waving your hand at the younger brother.

 

“Hey Y/N.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“So you here for the hunt?” Dean asked looking at you.

 

You shook your head. “Nope… just passing through. Was going to take it, but it’s not my department.” You told them. “It seems like it is more of your thing, boys.” You said with a small sad smile.

 

“Oh… a nest of vampires? Y/N isn’t that your thing?” Sam asked looking at you.

 

You cleared your throat. “Um… no not really.” You said lying. You knew that you needed to talk to Dean and Sam about this. Right now before they found out a lot later. “Um…”

 

“Y/N… is there something wrong?” Sam asked looking at you.

 

“Um… you guys busy right now?” You asked softly. “I have something that I need to tell you.”

 

“What is it, Y/N?” Dean asked in confusion.

 

“I… It’s best it isn’t talked about here. Can we talk outside.” You asked biting your lip. “Please?”

 

The brothers exchanged a look with one another. They knew it was bad if you wanted to talk outside and not in the place that you guys had met in.

 

“Yeah, sure Y/N.”

 

You got up to your feet and went out of the room. You weren’t sure of how they were going to react. You led him into the alley way.

 

“Alright Y/N what is this all about sweetheart?” Dean asked crossing his arms looking at you with a concerned look.

 

You bit your lip and looked at the brothers. Your best friends that you had grown up with. “Promise not to be mad at me.” You said softly.

 

The brothers shared a concerned look. What was this about?

 

“Y/N we could never be mad at you.” Sam told you softly.

 

You looked at him nervously. “You might be wrong about it.”

 

“Y/N what is it?” Dean asked reaching for you.  
  


“No… I’m a vampire.” You slipped out your secret.

 

“Wha…” Dean’s eyes went wide.

 

“Vampire… Y/N… you can’t be.”

 

“The group you’re after… it’s the group I’ve been trying to track…”

 

“Y/n… please don’t tell me we have…” Dean said swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

“That you have to kill me?”

 

The brothers nodded their heads.

 

“No… you won’t have to kill me.” You told them.

 

“You don’t drink…”

 

“Human blood no. Animal.”

 

“That would explain the cattle mutilations.” Sam said looking at Dean.

 

“Y/N…” Dean said softly. “How long has it been?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Six months. I misjudged the group. I killed four of em… one changed me though…” You shook your head feeling your eyes well up with tears that would never fall again. “I never wished it happened to me… I never wanted to become this.”

 

“Y/N…” Sam said softly. “Come with us.”

 

“You’re not….”  
  


“No.” Dean said looking at you. “No. We aren’t.”

 

You looked at the both of them with wide eyes.

 

“We won’t kill you Y/N. You’re not like others.” Sam told you softly.

 

You nodded your head. At least those two would still be by your side which meant a lot to you.

 

 


End file.
